Captain wa Maid-sama!
by nanodayo-san
Summary: Chapter 5 updated. Tunjukkan padaku hidup yang berbeda! Akashi Seijuurou diusir dari rumahnya, ayahnya kabur dan tidak punya banyak uang yang tersisa. Disaat seperti itu, seseorang menawarkan tempat tinggal padanya, tetapi Akashi harus menerima konsekuensi yang kurang ajar. *badsummary*
1. Chapter 1

**Captain wa Maid-sama!**

Captain is a Maid!

**© nanodayo-san**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. **

**Terinsprirasi dari **_**Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_**]**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Warning : slight shonen ai, typo, rawan OOC, AU, bad fic, CrossdressAkashi, humor yang garing, bahasa yang aneh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tunjukkan padaku hidup yang berbeda!_

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari menembus tepi jendela yang tidak tertutupi tirai, menerpa wajah seorang pria bersurai merah dan membuatnya sedikit silau sampai akhirnya tersadar dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Perlahan, kelopak matanya bergetar sebelum akhirnya terbuka sempurna dan menampakkan dua pasang mata yang tak serupa.<p>

Tidak, itu bukan _contact lens. _Itu asli.

Pria pemilik bola mata beriris heterokrom itu bernama Akashi Seijuurou, seorang anak tunggal keluarga Akashi, keluarga kaya raya yang bermartabat dan terpandang. Namun, meski hidup mulia, ia tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat bahagia. Ayahnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki jarang berada di rumah. Bahkan, sudah tiga kali lebaran ini ia tidak pulang.

Bukan, ayahnya bukan bang Toyib.

Akashi banging dan duduk sebentar di atas kasurnya, dan tepat ketika itu seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Suara seorang wanita terdengar setelahnya. "Akashi-sama, sudah waktunya anda bangun."

"Hai." Jawab Akashi singkat. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya, sementara Akashi keluar wanita yang memanggilnya tadi —seorang _maid _masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk merapikan ruangan tersebut.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, seorang pria berhenti di depannya seraya membungkuk. "Akashi-sama, sarapan sudah disiapkan."

Akashi terlihat berpikir sebentar, ia memperhatika keadaannya yang masih mengenakan piyama. "Aku ingin mandi dulu, dengan air hangat." Pintanya.

Pria di depannya kemudian mengangkat sebuah balok hitam semacam _handie talkie,_ berbicara dengan seseorang dan memintanya untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk tuan mudanya tersebut.

"Apakah anda butuh bantuan lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa mandi dan memakai seragam sendiri." Kata Akashi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Di depan pintu kamar mandi, beberapa orang _maid _yang telah menyiapkan air hangat untuknya berjajar dengan tertib. Mereka membungkuk dengan kompak begitu Akashi melewatinya. Mereka bubar tepat setelah Akashi memasuki kamar mandi.

Usai menanggalkan pakaiannya, ia masuk ke dalam _bathtub, _merendam tubuhnya sampai sebatas hidung lalu meniupkan napasnya hingga timbul gelembung-gelembung disertai suara aneh "blubukblubuk" **(Nanodayo : ini teh seriusan Akashi bukan sih? / Akashi : gue cuma ngikutin script woi! Lu kira gua suka diginiin?)**

* * *

><p>Akashi sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Saat ini, pria tersebut tengah duduk manis di atas kursi makan sambil menikmati sarapannya. Sendirian. Ya, seperti biasa ia selalu sendirian. Tapi, Akashi tidak pernah mengaggap berat hal itu, bosan memang. Tapi, sejak kecil ia selalu berdiri sendiri. jadi ia sudah terbiasa.<p>

Selesai dengan sarapannya, dengan diantar supir pribadinya ia berangkat menuju sekolahnya, SMP Teikou.

"Hari ini ada latihan basket, jadi jemput setelah kuhubungi." Perintahnya pada sang supir.

"Baik."

Mobil mewah milik Akashi melaju meninggalkan kawasan mansion megah Akashi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Akashi hanya diam. Ia tidak akan berkata apa-apa kecuali sang supir mengajukan pertanyaan padaya. Dari kaca mobilnya, ia bisa melihat berbagai pemandangan, termasuk anak kecil yang tengah bergelayut riang di lengan seorang wanita yang kelihatannya ibu dari anak tersebut.

Selama hidupnya, tak pernah sedikitpun ia terpikir akan melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu, karena tidak ada seorang ibu di sisinya. Kalau keadaan berubah, mungkinkah ia akan melakukan hal yang sama?

"Akashi-sama, anda sudah sampai." Ujar sang supir.

Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya, supirnya telah membukakan pintu untuknya dan membiarkannya keluar. Setelah itu, mobil tersebut kembali melaju.

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun."

Suara datar itu! Sungguh, suara itu tak pernah bosan membuatnya terkejut. Suara yang datang dari makhluk biru muda yang hampir sama "tinggi" dengannya entah bagaimana dan kapan sudah berada di sebelahnya, berjalan tanpa ekspresi. Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya." Balasnya setelah berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya. Ia berusaha berjalan sedikit mendahului Kuroko.

"Kudengar kau menduduki peringkat satu lagi, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mencoba memulai topik.

"Souka." Jawab Akashi singkat tanpa minat.

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak juga."

"Aku akan berteriak kalau jadi dirimu."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kuroko yang ikut berhenti. Sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sedikit keheranan.

Akashi memperhatikan wajah kuudere Kuroko. Orang seperi dia memangnya bisa teriak? Waktu menang pertandingan saja dia cuma mengepalkan tangan sambil menutup mata rapat-rapat seperti orang sakit perut.

"Tidak apa-apa." Akashi kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Kemudian, dari kejauhan seonggok makhluk berwarna kuning -ngambang- melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari, Kise Ryouta. **(Kise : Hidoi-ssu!) **Disampingnya seorang titan ungu dengan serius melahap Qtela sambil berjalan santai.

"Ohayou, Akashi-cchi, Kuroko-cchi!" sapa Kise.

"Ohayou." Sambung titan ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ohayou." Akashi menjawabnya dengan berwibawa.

"Ohayou, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

Kemudian pelangi itu berjalan bersama-sama.

"Akashi-cchi, kau hebat sekali bisa mempertahankan peringkat satu. Lain kali tolong ajari aku dan Murasaki-cchi supaya bisa setidaknya mendekati peringkatmu. Ya, kan Murasaki-cchi?"

Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Kise intens dengan sorot yang datar. "Kau siapa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu lupa padaku-ssu!" Kise mulai cengeng lagi.

"Jangan mengandalkan orang lain nanodayo!" Ucap seorang pria berlumut yang entah kapan dan bagaimana telah bergabung bersama dengan rombongan tersebut sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang seringkali turun. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam sebuah mainan karet berbentu bebek.

"Kau bicara begitu karena kau pintar-ssu." Bantah Kise.

"Kau bodoh karena tidak mau berusaha nanodayo! Dan juga kau selalu sial karena tidak pernah membawa lucky item nanodayo. Aku selalu mengikuti takdir dan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Selain itu, aku selalu membawa lucky item yang disebutkan di Oha Asa, karena itu aku selalu beruntung nanodayo." Kata Midorima panjang lebar.

"Kau berisik!" Sela seorang pria berkulit gelap beraura gelap yang baru datang dan langsung merangkul Kise. "Aku tidak pernah bawa lucky item tapi selalu beruntung." Pria itu Aomine Daiki.

"Saking beruntungnya sampai harus mengikuti remedian istimewa matematika-ssu." Sindir Kise.

"Kau sendiri juga remedial!" Aomine menjadi geram.

"Tapi aku cuma remedial satu kali-ssu. Tidak sampai dua kali seperti Aomine-cchi."

"Berisik kau Kise! Mau remedial berapa kali pun nilainya akan tetap KKM. Jadi sama saja!"

"Tapi kan usahanya lebih banyak-ssu!"

"Kalian berisik!" Akashi akhirnya angkat bicara. Seketika mereka semua bungkam. Dengan suasana hening mereka memasuki ruangan kelas masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Latihan berlangsung seperti biasa. Semua anggota sudah pulang kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi. Kuroko masih mengemasi barang-barangnya kemudian bersiap pulang. Sementara itu, Akashi mencoba menghubungi supir pribadinya di depan gym.<p>

Kuroko berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. "Akashi-kun, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggu supirku."

"Souka, kalau begitu aku akan menemani Akashi-kun sampai dijemput."

Sungguh Kuroko yang berhati mulia. Pipi Akashi memerah dibuatnya, meski tak terlihat karena pencahayaan yang kurang. Ia berdehem sesaat. "Terima kasih."

"Malam ini langitnya cerah." Ujar Kuroko sambil mendongak.

"Hm." Akashi tak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya, tapi katanya kalau ada bintang jatuh kita bisa meminta sesuatu."

Akashi menoleh, menata Kuroko dengan wajah mengernyit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?"

"Maaf, tapi kelihatannya Akashi-kun sedang menginginkan sesuatu."

Ia? Akashi Seijuurou? Menginginkan sesuatu dan memohon pada bintang jatuh? Fuzakeruna! Seorang Akashi akan berusaha sendiri mengabulkan keinginannya. Lagipula, ia tidak sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Ia rasa.

"Lihat, Akashi-kun! Bintang jatuh!" Seru Kuroko dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kuroko. Sebuah bintang jatuh. Untuk sesaat Akashi terdiam terpesona. Baru kali ini ia melihat bintang jatuh.

Dan bibirnya tiba-tiba berucap. "Aku akan meminta sesuatu. Aku ingin hidupku yang membosankan berubah."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Ternyata kau mudah percaya hal seperti itu."

Akashi baru sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Kedua pipinya kembali mulai memerah. Ia mengatakan kalimat tadi secara reflex di luar kendalinya. Sungguh!

"Lebih baik aku menghubungi supirku lagi." Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali mencoba menghubungi supirnya yang tak kunjung datang. Terdengar dengung sebentar sebelum akhirnya telepon diangkat.

"Kalau tidak sampai kemari sampai sepuluh menit kedepan, gajimu akan kupotong 50%."

Suara dari seberang terdengar bergetar. "T…tapi…maaf Akashi-sama, saya bukan supir anda sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. maaf." Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Akashi tercengang. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Selama ini, supirnya tersebut selalu mematuhinya dan tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan kesalahan. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ayahnya dengan mendadak memecatnya? Tapi, jika memang begitu bukankah seharusnya ayahnya mengirimkan supir baru untuk menjemputnya?

"Akashi-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ada yang aneh." Ekspresi wajah Akashi tampak kalut. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan rumahnya.

"Akashi-kun, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Nenek menyuruhku untuk pulang sekarang. Hati-hati, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko kemudian menghilang, berlari meninggalkannya sendirian.

* * *

><p>Akashi memutuskan untuk pulang dengan taksi beberapa menit setelah Kuroko pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sampai di depan gerbang, namun tidak ada yang menjawab interkomnya.<p>

"Tch, kemana semua orang?" Gerutunya. Akashi mencoba mendorong gerbang dan berhasil terbuka. Ia kembali mengernyit keheranan. Sejak kapan mansion tersebut membiarkan gerbangnya terbuka? Malas berpikir panjang lagi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Tetapi, begitu sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, ia dikejutkan oleh dua orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata hitam yang menahan langkahnya.

"Anda Tuan Akashi Seijuurou?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya, benar." Jawab Akashi.

Seorang yang satunya mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dan sebatang pulpen padanya. "Tolong tanda tangan disini."

Akashi menerima dua benda tersebut. Akashi bukan orang bodoh seperti Kise. **(Kise : Kenapa musti aku sih-ssu!) **Jadi sebelum menandatangani sebuah dokumen, ia wajib membacanya. Dan tercenganglah ia begitu membaca isinya.

**"RUMAH DISITA"**

Akashi menatap horror kedua orang di depannya, enggan menyadari hal buruk tersebut bukan mimpi. Kalau benar terjadi, ia harus tinggal dimana?

"Ayah anda sudah mengundurkan diri dari dunia bisnis." Kata salah satunya. "Berikut barang-barang yang tidak akan kami sita." Sebuah koper disuguhkan kepada Akashi.

Akashi membuka koper tersebut dan menemukan kumpulan baju-bajunya yang diletakkan sembarangan di salam koper tersebut.

"Lalu kemana tua bangka itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Mengenai itu, saya tidak tahu dan kami tidak menerima pesan apapun dari beliau."

Persetan tua bangka itu! Pengecut itu kabur tanpa salam padanya. Kalau kembali ia tidak akan membiarkannya hidup.

* * *

><p>Akashi yang malang menyeret langkahnya sambil menarik koper miliknya tanpa tujuan. Tiba-tiba saja pertnya mengeluarkan suara aneh. Ia ingat belum sempat makan malam. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar dan menyempatkan diri menengok dompetnya. Uangnya begitu pas-pasan, dan lagi jam segini tidak ada kedai murah yang bisa ia kunjungi. Ia harus menggunakan uangnya dengan bijak atau dia akan mati kelaparan.<p>

Apakah lebih baik ia datang ke salah satu rumah rekannya?

Akashi menggeleng. Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh tahu perihal keluarganya, Kiseki no Sedai sekalipun.

Ketika hampir putus asa, beruntunglah Akashi menemukan sebuah café kecil yang masih terbuka. Ia sempat menengok sebentar, dilihat dari pengunjungnya, sepertinya itu hanya café biasa dan ia yakin akan menyediakan makanan murah. Didorong rasa lapar, akhirnya ia memasuki café tersebut.

"Irrashaimase, gosujin-sama." sambut seorang pelayan berpakaian maid. Tunggu, mereka semua berpakaian maid.

Akashi memilih duduk di dekat jendela sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sampai akhirnya seorang gadis lain menghampirinya. "Silakan pesan." Ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah buku menu.

Gadis itu memperhatikan Akashi yang berpakaian agak nyentrik. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti seorang dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja matanya teralih pada sebuah koper besar di dekat kakinya.

"Ano… kelihatannya anda ingin pergi jauh." Katanya berbasa-basi. Alih-alih menjawab, Akashi justru mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Tetapi, tampaknya hal tersebut tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Ah, jangan-jangan anda kabur dari rumah?"

Akashi agak risih dengan maid sok dekat tersebut. "Aku tidak punya rumah."

"Eh? Benarkah? Benarkah? Mana mungkin!" Tapi Akashi tidak menanggapinya.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Akashi. "Bisa kau beritahu dimana tempat murah yang bisa kupakai untuk tinggal?"

Gadis itu menempelkan ujung pulpen berhiaskan kepala kucing di dagunya, ia tampak berpikir. "Ada, tapi kudengar tempatnya berhantu!" Gadis itu memasang ekspresi menakutkan, tapi Akashi hanya menatapnya datar. Gadis itu memperhatikan Akashi baik-baik, meski terlihat agak menyeramkan, tapi rasanya pria ini bukan orang jahat. "Daripada begitu, kenapa tidak menumpang di sini saja?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, aku adalah cucu pemilik café ini. Aku hanya tinggal dengan nenekku. Ruangan atas kami pakai untuk rumah kami. Ya, asalkan kau mau bekerja disini."

Akashi berpikir sebentar. "Apakah aku akan mendapatkan gaji?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! kami kekurangan pekerja."

"Baik, aku menerima tawarannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Jadi, kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

"Soal itu kita bicarakan nanti. Hari ini anda adalah pengunjung kami. Bisa saya tulis pesanannya?"

* * *

><p>Ruangan café tersebut sudah sepi. Kelihatannya gadis tadi benar-benar cucu pemilik café tersebut. Usai membalik papan "open" menjadi "closed" gadis itu menghampiri Akashi yang masih duduk di tempatnya.<p>

"Barang-barang anda sudah saya simpan. Nenek juga sudah menyetujuinya."

"Jadi, kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan. "Mulai besok. Itu seragamnya."

Akashi menatap bingkisan tersebut tanpa curiga. Ia langsung merobek kertas pembungkusnya dan langsung terbelalak begitu melihat isinya. Sebuah kostum maid berwarna hitam.

"Welcome, yandere maid." Serunya riang sambil tertawa.

"Aku harus crossdressing?"

"Yup! Ini adalah maid café." melihat Akashi yang hampir menolak, gadis itu langsung membungkuk di depannya. "Tolong kami!" Ujarnya. "Lihatlahdiluarsudahgelapdansudahmalamtidakakanadatempatyangmasihbukaselaindisiniakumohonbantulahkamiakujanjitidakakanmengatakannyapadasiapapun." Tambah gadis itu cepat tanpa jeda.

Akashi mengesah. Ia meraba dompet di kantungnya yang sudah menipis. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus mengambil tantangan ini.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi : "Nanodayo, beraninya kau membuatku crossdressing!"<strong>

**Nanodayo : "Maubagaimanalagikausudahtidakpunyauangitugantinya. Akashi-samamohonkerjasamanyauntuksekaliinisajaaaaaaasetelahchapterterakhirakutidakakanmembuatmucrossdresslagiakujanjiiiiii."**

**Akashi : "*CKRISS*"**

**Nanodayo : terima kasih sudah membaca fic aneh ini. ketidakwajaran yang terjadi mohon dimaklumi huehehehe. Mohon isi kotak yang dibawah yaaaa (angelic smile) saran dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : His New Life is Beginning

**Captain wa Maid-sama!**

Captain is a Maid!

**© nanodayo-san**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. **

**Terinspirasi dari **_**Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_**]**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**Warning : slight shonen ai, typo, rawan OOC, AU, bad fic, CrossdressAkashi, humor yang garing, bahasa yang aneh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_His new world is beginning…_

* * *

><p>#BRUUK<p>

Akashi merasakan hantaman yang begitu menyakitkan di punggungnya. Seketika itu ia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati tubuhnya telah beradu muka dengan lantai yang dingin, tanpa karpet bulu seperti ruangan kamarnya yang dulu. Sambil menahan nyeri ia berusaha bangkit sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang membelit kaki kanannya.

"Ck." Ia berdecak kesal. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan ranjang sesempit itu. Baru satu malam dan ia tidak mendapatkan kesan apapun dari rumah ini, tak ada AC, tidak ada karpet bulu, tidak ada ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang empuk, dan banyak lagi. Keadaan ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya dulu.

Keinginannnya untuk berbaring terpaksa ia urungkan ketika tanpa sengaja mata fasetnya menangkap bayangan jarum jam yang menunjuk angka 6. Ia mengesah. Kantuk masih menguasai dirinya, tapi ia harus bersiap ke sekolah sekarang.

* * *

><p>Akashi turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya. Gerbang sekolah hanya dilewati beberapa murid, dan kebanyakan mereka adalah murid-murid kutu buku. Tak seramai seperti saat biasa ia datang ke sekolah. Ia sengaja datang lebih pagi untuk menghindari kemungkinan berpapasan dengan rekan-rekan kiseki no sedai-nya. Ia tidak mau seorang pun menyadari kalau ia berangkat tanpa supirnya.<p>

Akashi tak mau membuang-buang waktu, karena itu ia langsung mengambil langkah menuju kelasnya. Berjalan sendirian melewati koridor terasa agak aneh bagi Akashi, karena biasanya ia akan mendengar sapaan berisik dari teman-temannya, mengucapkan selamat pagi dan lain sebagainya. Gedung yang hening dengan lantangnya menggemakan ketukan sepatu Akashi, dan membuatnya seolah tengah berjalan di dalam gua.

Akashi memasuki kelasnya, duduk di salah satu kursi lalu menggelar papan shogi di atas mejanya. Tak berapa lama, Midorima datang.

"Akashi." Panggilan Midorima berhasil mengalihkan fokus Akashi. Namun, pria bersurai merah itu hanya melirik Midorima sebentar lalu kembali larut dalam permainannya.

Midorima berjalan dan mengambil tempat di belakang kursi Akashi. "Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini."

Akashi menyahut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Hn, benarkah?"

Midorima tak berkata lagi. Kaptennya dingin seperti biasa. Jika percakapan itu dilanjutkan mungkin percakapan tersebut akan berakhir monoton, terlebih saat ini Akashi tengah serius dengan bidak-bidak shoginya.

Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mulai membaca dari bagian halaman yang telah ia tandai. Kelas tersebut begitu hening dan tak seorangpun yang tahan dengan keheningan seperti itu selain mereka. Hanya ada ketukan bidak yang memenuhi ruangan.

* * *

><p>Kelas berakhir. Pengecualian untuk anggota klub basket yang harus mengikuti latihan sebelum pulang. Akashi diikuti Midorima di belakangnya memasuki gymnasium. Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko ternyata sudah berada di sana lebih dulu.<p>

"Sup!" Sapa Aomine sekilas pada kedua orang yang baru datang tersebut sambil masih melanjutkan one on one-nya dengan Kise.

"Konnichiwa, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun." Sapa Kuroko usai menyelesaikan pemanasan.

"Kemana Satsuki dan Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi.

"Momoi-san aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau Murasakibara-kun, ia pergi sebentar membeli cemilan." Jawab Kuroko.

"Shintarou, hubungi Atsushi. Satsuki tidak perlu, karena aku yakin dia tidak pergi untuk bermain-main." Akashi berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia menyimpan tasnya di sudut ruangan dan memasuki ruang ganti.

"Kukira Akashi tidak masuk hari ini." Sahut Aomine yang baru saja menyelesaikan one on one-nya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Ayo mulai lagi dari awal, Aominecchi!" Gerutu Kise yang meminta permainan ulang karena belum menang.

"Hentikan Kise, kau harus latihan lebih rajin lagi untuk bisa mengalahkanku." Ujar Aomine lantas terkekeh. Sedangkan Kise hanya merengut.

"Aku juga mengira ia tidak masuk. Tapi ternyata ia hanya datang lebih pagi dari biasanya." Kata Midorima. Ia menekan tombol _send_ di ponselnya lalu sesaat kemudian pesan untuk Murasakibara terkirim.

"Datang lebih pagi? Tidak biasanya-ssu." Timpal Kise.

"Jangan bergosip." Sela Akashi yang tiba-tiba kembali. Seketika mereka bungkam.

Tak lama kemudian, Murasakibara kembali dengan dua kantung besar berisi snack di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang _pocky_.

"Ara, sudah mau mulai kah?" Tanyanya.

"Simpan snack itu untuk nanti, Atsushi!" Perintah Akashi.

"Hai, hai."

Layaknya anjing terdidik, ia menuruti Akashi layaknya menuruti majikan. Ia menyimpan kumpulan snacknya diantara tas milik teman-temannya dan bergabung ke lapangan.

"Latihan hari ini akan selesai jam 4." Cetus Akashi.

Semua teman satu tim-nya kecuali Kuroko dengan kompak menyeru, "Eh?"

"Tumben sekali-ssu." Guman Kise.

* * *

><p>Matahari senja di langit bagian barat menampakkan semburat oranye-nya. Latihan telah berakhir, semua anggota sudah pulang kecuali Aomine dan Kise yang enggan mengakhiri one on one mereka.<p>

Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara keluar meninggalkan kawasan Teiko dan mulai berjalan untuk pulang. Hal yang tidak biasa karena Akashi juga ikut berjalan kaki bersama mereka.

"Akashi-kun, tidak biasanya kau pulang berjalan kaki. Bahkan mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu pulang berjalan kaki." Celetuk Kuroko.

Midorima memicing ke arah Kuroko. Ia tak menyangka Kuroko berasil meluncurkan kalimat yang sedari tadi tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakannya jauh sebelum Kuroko mendahuluinya, tetapi ia terlalu ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin mencoba hal yang baru." Ujar Akashi asal.

"Souka. Aku ingat kau pernah berkata ingin merubah hidupmu yang membosankan. Jadi kau sudah mulai mencobanya." Kata Kuroko.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kapan aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Kemarin, waktu melihat bintang jatuh."

Tunggu. Akashi baru ingat hal itu sekarang. Daripada merasa malu karena pernah mengatakan hal aneh kepada orang yang -ehem- diam-diam dikaguminya, terlebih orang tersebut mengingatnya dengan baik, Akashi justru terhenyak. Ia memang tidak percaya, sungguh sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan percaya hal-hal takhayul. Tapi, sesuatu tak terjadi begitu saja.

Hidupnya memburuk karena ia meminta bintang jatuh untuk mengubah hidupnya. **(Nanodayo : bilang aja percaya, susah amat / Akashi : aku tidak percaya / Nanodayo : gak usah tsundere deh, yang boleh tsundere itu cuma Midorin / Akashi : cari mati ya? / Nanodayo : YO LANJUT LANJUT! *afraid*)**

"Semoga kau berhasil, Akashi-kun." Oh, Kuroko yang baik hati pun mendoakan keberhasilannya. Entah harus senang karena didoakan atau khawatir karena doa Kuroko merupakan doa yang buruk baginya. Cepat atau lambat ia harus kembali ke hidupnya yang ideal.

* * *

><p>Akashi masuk ke rumahnya yang baru (baca : tumpangan) lewat pintu belakang karena pintu depan rumah tersebut digunakan sebagai pintu masuk café. Masuk lewat belakang berarti ia masuk melalui dapur. Di sana ia bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang bekerja sebagai koki.<p>

"Akashi-kun, sudah lama aku menunggu kepulanganmu." Seru cucu pemilik café menyambutnya. "Cepat ganti pakaian, café ramai sekali." katanya terakhir kali sebelum kembali ke café mengantar pesanan.

Akashi menghela napasnya. Hari pertamanya, ia harap tidak berakhir kacau. Akashi tidak habis pikir mengapa gadis itu menyuruhnya menjadi _maid _padahal ia bisa mempekerjakannya sebagai koki. Apakah karena tidak ada kursi kosong lagi untuk koki? Menyebalkan.

Akashi melangkah lurus menuju kamar ganti. Ia menatap ragu pakaiannya. Terlalu imut, gadis itu bahkan memberikan _wig _yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya, dan _twintail_? Apa-apaan ini? Gadis itu bosan hidup, ya? Karena terpaksa, akhirnya ia memakai seragamnya, dan tepat ketika ia keluar, semua koki yang semula tak memperhatikannya membelalakkan mata. Mereka sudah pasti terkejut melihat anak laki-laki yang beberapa menit lalu memasuki dapur berubah menjadi gadis _moe_ yang _pettanko_.

"Sesuai dugaan, kau tampak moe, Akashi-kun!" Seru cucu pemilik café yang baru saja kembali ke dapur. "Hei kalian, jangan bocorkan kalau dia ini laki-laki, ya!"

"H…hai." Jawab para koki ragu.

Sang cucu pemilik café tersenyum manis ke arah Akashi, "Akashi-kun ganbatte!"

Akashi kembali menghela napasnya. Sungguh pekerjaan yang berat. Ia keluar dengan lesu sambil terus berharap tak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia seorang laki-laki, apalagi menyadari ia adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou, kapten kiseki no sedai. Saking konsentrasinya berharap, ia tidak menyadari semua pasang mata tertuju padanya saat itu juga. Mengagumi keimutannya. Sungguh postur yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu sangat mendukung untuknya.

Tak berapa lama, lonceng di depan pintu masuk terdengar dan disusul suara gaduh dari beberapa orang yang masuk. Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya, semua _maid _sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, hanya dirinya yang tak melakukan apapun saat ini. Akashi yang masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan reflex menoleh ke arah cucu pemilik café dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya _apa yang harus kulakukan? _Namun, sang cucu nenek yang sibuk hanya mengibaskan tangannya, memberi isyarat untuknya menemui pelanggan yang baru masuk tersebut.

Ketika sekelompok laki-laki yang baru masuk itu berhenti di depannya, tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain mengucapkan, "I…I…Irrashaimase, gosujin-sama." dengan canggung. Terkutuklah suaranya yang berat, beruntung mereka tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Akashi memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, ia belum mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah siswa SMA yang mengenakan seragam SMA Seirin. Mereka semua tampak lebih tinggi darinya, dan sekarang mereka menatap Akashi dengan tatapan aneh.

"_Twintail…_" gumam seseorang diantara mereka, pria berwajah kucing. Meski terdengar pelan tapi cukup untuk menggetarkan gendang telinga Akashi.

"Meski pettanko, tapi dia cukup kawaii." Gumam seorang lagi, kali ini ia mengenakan kacamata.

"Tubuh yang mungil…" Kali ini giliran seorang bermata runcing menyahut.

"_She's absolutely lolita…_" Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan dan berhasil memunculkan tiga buah sudut siku-siku berwarna merah di kening Akashi. Mungkin Akashi sudah menikam mereka dengan gunting kesayangannya jika saja seorang gadis berambut coklat tidak tiba-tiba muncul dan menendang mereka.

"Kalian ingin mati, ya?" Ucap gadis itu dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal. Ia telah mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Mereka semua akhirnya duduk, sementara Akashi berdiri di dekat kursi yang mereka duduki sambil menulis pesanan.

"Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana, dan ternyata kalian di sini, hentaitachi." Keluh gadis tersebut sambil bertopang dagu.

"Warui, kami kelaparan dan mencari makanan." Kata pria tinggi berambut cokelat dan beralis agak tebal.

"Lalu kenapa kesini? Kalian tertarik dengan _maid-maid-_nya kan?"

Seorang yang sedari tadi tidak membuka matanya tertawa. "Bukan, bukan, uang kami tidak cukup untuk pergi kemanapun selain kemari. Ya, kan Hyuuga?"

Seorang berkacamata yang diliriknya tampak tak acuh, pria itu sekarang menatap ke arah Akashi. "Hei, boleh kutahu namamu?"

Akashi menghela napasnya. "Aka…" ups, ia hampir lupa. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengetahui identitasnya saat ini. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui kiseki no sedai. Mendengar namanya sekali saja, pasti mereka akan segera mengetahui identitasnya.

Akashi memandang pria di depannya tampak menunggu jawabannya. "Aka?"

"A…Aka…Sei…Aka…"

"Ah, Akari? Sei, Seiko? Akari Seiko?" Seorang di sebelahnya menyela.

"Jangan menebak sembarangan, Izuki!"

"Kalian!" seketika sebuah kepalan mendarat di pipi pria berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga dan seorang yang duduk di sampingnya, yang diketahui bernama Izuki.

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Akashi tak bisa bersikap ramah lagi, kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Beginikah _maid café? _mengapa para gadis-gadis yang lain bisa tahan digoda seperti itu?

Tak berapa lama, lonceng kembali terdengar. Kali ini seorang anak seumuran dengannya bersama dengan seorang anak yang kira-kira menduduki bangku kelas 4 SD. Anak kelas 4 SD itu menarik manja tangan pria bersurai biru muda yang berjalan dengan langkah agak terseret di belakangnya.

Tunggu, biru muda?

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tapi warna biru muda itu tidak berubah. Wajah itu, tidak salah lagi itu adalah dia.

"Tetsuya…" Gumamnya pelan dengan suara yang serak, tepat ketika pria bersurai biru itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka sempat bertatap muka beberapa detik, sama-sama terdiam.

"Tetsuyanii?" Anak kelas 4 SD itu memanggil sang biru muda, tapi Kuroko menghiraukan. Ia menarik anak itu bersamanya, berjalan mendekati Akashi.

Bibir sang surai biru itu terbuka. "Kau sepertinya…

Habis. Habislah Akashi.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanodayo : Haaah, akhirnya berkat doa semuanya chapter 2 ini selesai sebelum TO. Tadinya saya pikir bakan kelar pas abis TO. Tapi ternyata dapet mood huhu. Makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah baca chapter 1 kemarin, makasih juga review-nya, makasih juga fave dan follow-nya. Arigatou gozaimasuuuuu. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya :) need your participation as always… isi kotak yang di bawah dengan komentar, saran, dan lain-lainnya ya~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : His new life is so…

**Captain wa Maid-sama!**

Captain is a Maid!

**© nanodayo-san**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.**

**Terinspirasi dari **_**Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_**]**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Warning : slight shonen ai, typo, rawan OOC, AU, bad fic, CrossdressAkashi, humor yang garing, bahasa yang aneh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_His new life is so…_

Xxxx

"Tetsuya…" Gumamnya pelan, tepat ketika pria bersurai biru itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka sempat bertatap muka beberapa detik, sama-sama terdiam.

"Tetsuya-nii?" Anak kelas 4 SD itu memanggilnya, tapi Kuroko menghiraukan. Ia menarik anak itu bersamanya, berjalan mendekati Akashi.

Bibir pria bersurai biru itu terbuka. "Kau sepertinya…

Akashi memegang erat nampan yang ada di depan dadanya. Jangan, jangan katakan apapun, Kuroko.

"Kau sepertinya _maid_ baru. Aku kesini beberapa kali setiap sepupuku ini datang, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Akashi sadar dari ketegangannya. Bolehkah ia menghela napas lega sekarang? Ia bersyukur Kuroko tidak menyadari identitasnya saat ini. Namun, entah mengapa ada rasa kecewa terbesit di benak Akashi saat ini. Ya, ia kecewa setelah mengetahui ternyata sang gebetan tidak mengenalinya dengan baik.

Seharusnya Kuroko mengenalinya setelah sekian lama berada di tim yang sama.

"Ah, Kuroko-san!" Suara cucu pemilik cafe tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Gadis itu menghampiri Kuroko. "Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget melihat maid baru." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Souka, bagaimana kalau kalian saling berkenalan? Nama maid ini Akashi."

"Akashi?" Kuroko tampak memiringkan kepalanya. Nama itu jelas tidak asing baginya.

Akashi mengutuk gadis itu. Ya, ia sungguh-sungguh akan mengutuknya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Skakmat! Kuroko akan menyadari identitasnya saat itu juga.

Tapi, Kuroko ternyata mengatakan hal yang jauh dari dugaannya, "Kau mempunyai hubungan keluarga dengan Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Hah?" Akashi tidak pernah tahu Kuroko ternyata selamban ini. Tidak, Kuroko memang lamban secara fisik, tapi ia tidak menduga pikirannya yang polos itu sebegini lamban. "Y...ya, sepupunya. Akashi Seiko desu." Volume suara Akashi mengecil ketika mengutarakan kebohongannya.

"Souka. Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku." Ucap Kuroko.

"Oh ya, aku punya menu baru hari ini. Mau coba?" Gadis itu merebut topik. Ia menarik tangan gadis kecil yang bersama Kuroko menuju dapur, sedangkan Kuroko mengikutinya, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Akashi.

Akashi kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Meski kecewa karena Kuroko ternyata tak mengenalnya sedalam dugaannya, tetapi Akashi cukup lega karena Kuroko ternyata tak menyadarinya dan rahasianya aman.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Akashi tengah menikmati tehnya ketika cucu pemilik cafe tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Seragam maid-nya sudah berganti pakaian santai.

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada Kuroko-san?" Akashi beralih menatap gadis itu. "Mengenai namamu?"

Akashi tak langsung menjawab, ia menyingkirkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Karena Kuroko adalah teman satu tim-ku."

Gadis itu sudah berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya, namun akhirnya meledak juga. Ia tertawa keras sekali dan membuat Akashi ingin sekali merobek mulutnya saat itu juga. Jika saja ia membawa guntingnya saat itu.

Akashi menghela napasnya. "Dan lagi, dia bukan hanya teman satu tim-ku." Ujar Akashi dengan suara pelan. Kuroko adalah seseorang yang disukainya. Sayang sekali, gadis itu tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akashi, tawa kerasnya meredam dengan sempurna gumaman Akashi.

"Sepertinya pekerjaan ini akan semakin sulit untukmu," Kata gadis itu begitu berhasil mengendalikan tawanya. "Kau tahu, Kuroko-san sangat sering datang kemari. Apalagi kalau bibinya menitipkan anaknya. Kau tahu kan anak yang tadi datang bersamanya?"

Akashi membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar pernyataan gadis itu. Tidak, bagaimana mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan Kuroko lagi, saat penampilannya seperti itu?

Akashi bangkit dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak bicara apa-apa meski jujur saja ia sangat terkejut saat itu. Tapi, sebisa mungkin Akashi tidak menampakkan emosinya, terlebih di depan gadis itu. Bisa habis ia menjadi bahan tertawaan.

Punggung Akashi yang lelah terbanting di atas kasur, desahan nafasnya yang berat terdengar. Ia tak tahu harus mengeluh pada siapa. Keadaannya sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dibanding hidupnya dulu. Sebelumnya, rumahnya yang megah, kasur yang empuk dan nyaman, dan lagi ia tidak perlu bekerja.

Tangan kanan Akashi terjulur ke atas, menutupi pendar lampu yang menyilaukan matanya. Sudah berapa lama jemari itu tidak menyentuh shogi. Gara-gara laki-laki tua itu shogi-nya pun harus ikut tersita.

"Inikah kehidupan yang tidak membosankan?" gumamnya. Tiba-tba ia teringat permintaan yang ia buat pada bintang jatuh. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai tipis. Tangannya perlahan turun dan tubuh lelahnya pun larut dalam kantuk.

Ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang baru bagi Akashi tiba. Jika hari Minggu yang sebelumnya ia habiskan untuk bermain shogi, maka hari Minggu yang sekarang ia habiskan untuk bekerja di cafe. Ia akan bekerja full time hari ini. Ia sudah berdoa agar tidak bertemu Kuroko, jadi seharusnya hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Toko dibuka pukul 8 tepat, masih ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk merapikan toko tersebut. Pria yang sudah lengkap dengan segala perangkat crossdressing-nya menarik kursi sambil mengumpat. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaiki kursi tersebut. Sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam kain terjulur ke atas, mencoba meraih sudut jendela yang kusam diselimuti debu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sepatah suara mengganggunya. Ia mencoba menghiraukannya. "Oi, Akashi!"

"Berisik kau Daiki!" Tunggu Daiki? Kenapa ia menyebut nama itu?

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, memang suara itu mirip dengannya, tapi ia tidak mungkin ada di sini. Suara itu hanya halusinasinya, ya halusinasi karena paranoid setelah bertemu Kuroko semalam.

Akashi turun lantas menggeser kursinya agar bisa meraih bagian jendela yang lain. Namun baru saja ingin menaiki kursi, kembali suara lain mengganggu, menyebut nama Aomine. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri agar fantasi tak kembali menguasainya. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, bagian jendela yang baru saja ia bersihkan memantulkan wajah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Kiseki Cafe? Ah, ini tempat sepupu Akashicchi bekerja!" Kata si kuning itu dengan suara nyaring.

Akashi secara refleks berbalik, "Mengapa kau bisa tahu, Ryouta?"

"Eh, Kurokocchi yang memberi tahu. Are? Ryouta? Kau tahu namaku?" Jawab Kise, suaranya agak bergetar begitu melihat tatapan _gadis _di depannya ini sangat mirip dengan kaptennya. Ia dengan segera menjadikan pemuda berkulit kehitaman di sampingnya sebagai tameng.

Akashi diam, terlihat tenang namun sebenarnya merutuki nasibnya. Salahnya ia tidak berdoa agar tidak bertemu dengan anak buahnya. Sialan, semua hal merepotkan ini terjadi karena bintang jatuh itu. "Akashi selalu menceritakan kebodohanmu padaku. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga cerewet dan menyusahkan orang lain. Copycat cengeng yang menyebalkan." Akashi berkata dengan kejam.

"Apakah aku seburuk itu di matanya?" pemuda itu menangis seperti dugaannya. Akashi hanya menghela napas.

"Ada banyak yang ingin kuranyakan padamu, tapi kurasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat." Pemuda berkulit kehitaman menyela. "Ja ne!" Katanya lalu mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Eh, aku ikut denganmu, Aominecchi!" teriak Kise lantas meninggalkan Akashi.

"Temanmu lagi?"

Akashi sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar cucu pemilik cafe tiba-tiba muncul. Akashi tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan. Mood-nya benar-benar hancur.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya-nii!" Gadis itu memanggil Kuroko dengan suaranya yang imut, sementara jemarinya masih sibuk menggenggam pensil warna berwarna hijau dan mewarnai gambar pohonnya. "Nanti sore ayo kita ke cafe lagi." Ajaknya.

Kuroko mengalihkan sedikit pandangan dari bukunya untuk melirik ke arah gadis yang merupakan sepupunya tersebut. "Hmm, gomennasai. Sore ini aku ada janji dengan Momoi-san."

"Eh? Sayang sekali. Kenapa tidak kau batalkan saja." Gadis itu merajuk sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Daripada Momoi-san, oneechan yang ada di cafe itu lebih kawaii."

Kuroko terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Tidak bisa. Aku membuat janji lebih dulu dengannya. Jadi, lain kali saja ya." Kuroko melihat gadis itu mendengus kecewa.

"Nee, Tetsuya-nii menyukai Momoi-san?" Tanya gadis itu.

Kuroko tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ya, aku menyukainya. Semua anggota tim basket menyukainya. Kau juga, kan?"

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu." Katanya. "Apakah kau menyukai tipe yang seperti Akashi-san?"

Kuroko sedikit tersentak. Mendengar nama itu disebut entah mengapa dadanya mendadak sesak. Tapi, Kuroko segera menyadari kalau Akashi yang disebut sepupunya tersebut bukan Akashi yang dipikirkannya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tetsuya-nii, wajahmu memerah." Gadis itu menyeletuk dengan polosnya. Kuroko mengutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa dengan segera menenangkan diri. "Benar, kan kau menyukai Akashi-san!"

Akashi? Suka? Entahlah, rasanya kata itu sulit ia definisikan jika ia hubungkan dengan Akashi. Dadanya masih terasa sesak meski ia tahu Akashi yang dimaksud oleh sepupunya tersebut bukan Akashi yang ia pikirkan. Apa penyebab sesak itu? Benarkah ia menyukai kaptennya? Beranikah ia mempunyai perasaan seperti itu pada Akashi?

.

.

.

Papan bertuliskan _closed _di depan pintu kaca memberi tanda bahwa toko telah tutup. Sepasang kekasih yang menjadi pelanggan terakhir baru saja pergi sepersekian detik yang lalu. Akashi membanting wig-nya ke atas meja. Lebih dari setengah hari berlalu tetapi mood-nya belum juga membaik.

Bel di pintu kaca kembali terdengar. "Maaf, saat ini cafe sudah tutup." Ujar Akashi lirih.

"Aku tidak datang untuk menjadi pelanggan. Sudah kubilang, kan aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya serta menelan ludah, suara familiar itu kembali. Tangannya secara refleks meraih wignya dan kembali memakainya.

"Tidak perlu memakai wigmu lagi. Toh, sejak awal melihat aku sudah tahu kau ini Akashi Seijuurou."

Mata Akashi terbelalak, ia menoleh dan mendapati Aomine Daiki berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Dan ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyaaaa, gila udah basi banget ini FF yak. Gomennasai, baru sempet ngelanjut mengingat kemaren sibuk banget sama UN dan abis UN pun masih sibuk ini itu *soksibuk* maaf kalau FF ini jadi mengecewakan, abis jadi bingung gini udah lama ga nulis FF, pas liat loh kok jadi pendek gini. Yang sudah mensupport selama ini, baik yang ngasih review ataupun nge fave saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih. Komentar selanjutnya bisa di taroh di kotak yang di bawah itu ya~ hihi.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : His New Life is Troublesome

**Captain wa Maid-sama!**

Captain is a Maid!

**by nanodayo-san**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.**

**Terinspirasi dari **_**Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_**]**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**Warning : slight shonen ai, typo, rawan OOC, AU, bad fic, CrossdressAkashi, humor yang garing, bahasa yang aneh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_His new life is troublesome_

* * *

><p>"Tidak perlu memakai wigmu lagi. Toh, sejak awal melihat aku sudah tahu kau ini Akashi Seijuurou."<p>

Mata Akashi terbelalak, ia menoleh dan mendapati Aomine Daiki berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Dan ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak mungkin, Aomine Daiki adalah pria paling tidak peka yang pernah ia kenal, terlalu cepat untuknya menyadari hal ini sekarang. Tangan Akashi yang memegang wig pun turun perlahan bersama dengan wig-nya.

"Sebelum bicara bisakah kau mengganti pakaianmu. Pakaian itu...ah tidak, baju maid itu tidak cocok dengan gaya rambutmu." Aomine berusaha berkata dengan nada datar. "Pffft. Ah, maaf." Tapi akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan tawa lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tahu kau menahan tawa sejak tadi, Daiki." Akashi memicing ke atah Aomine dan membuat Aomine seketika diam. "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar."

Aomine menempatkan diri di sebuah kursi sambil menunggu Akashi berganti pakaian. Beberapa menit kemudian Akashi kembali dan duduk berhadapan dengan Aomine.

"Aku tidak memberimu perintah untuk duduk, kenapa kau duduk?" Tanya Akashi.

Aomine mengesah, tidak salah jika ia kesal dengan pria kaku di depannya sekarang. "Karena aku lelah,"

"Aku juga tidak memintamu kemari, lalu kenapa datang?"

"Awalnya aku belum terlalu yakin kalau kau Akashi, tapi ternyata benar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Aomine.

"Rumahku disita." Jawab Akashi singkat.

Aomine membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut, terkejut sekali sampai tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou telah kehilangan rumahnya, dan sekarang ia menjadi sebatang kara yang miskin. Itu berarti ia sudah bukan siapa-siapa dan tak lebih dari seorang pelajar yang menyandang jabatan kapten tim basket Teiko.

"Hidupmu akan dikutuk kalau kau berani memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain." Ancam Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya akan memberi tahu Tetsu. Kupikir kalau Tetsu...

"Berani memberitahu Tetsuya, kau akan mati." Tentu saja, di dunia ini siapa yang mau dipergoki crossdressing oleh orang yang disukai.

Aomine membungkam mulutnya, ternyata tetap saja ia tidak bisa membantah kaptennya tersebut. Ketika mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis membawakan dua gelas kopi hangat.

"Sejak tadi aku melihat kalian dan agaknya tidak enak jika bertamu tidak disediakan minum, ya kan?" Ujar gadis itu sambil meletakkan satu cangkir kopi di depan Aomine dan satunya di depan Akashi.

"Kau bersikap terlalu manis." Komentar Akashi sambil menyesap kopinya tapi gadis itu hanya menjulurkan lidah lalu bergegas pergi.

"Lalu kemana ayahmu, pelayan-pelayanmu, dan semua yang ada di rumahmu?" Tanya Aomine kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Entah." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Kalau kau merasa sulit tinggal di sini, kau bisa menumpang di rumahku. Ya, walaupun rumahku tidak besar." Tawar Aomine.

Ia? Seorang Tuan Muda Akashi menumpang di rumah "bawahan"nya. Tinggal dimanapun tidak ada yang menjamin ia bisa hidup seperti dulu lagi, lagipula apa yang akan ia katakan jika orang lain melihatnya menumpang di rumah ganguro itu. Walaupun keadaannya di sini tidak lebih baik, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa menyamar sebagai sepupu Akashi Seijuurou jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menjawab, "Tidak terima kasih. Lebih baik aku tidak menyusahkanmu."

Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lalu menoleh jam di dinding yang jarum pendeknya sudah menunjuk angka sebelas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang." Katanya dan bangkit dari kursi. "Aku tidak akan menceritakan pada siapa pun tentang keadaanmu."

"Kalau kau melanggar janjimu, bersiaplah untuk mati, Daiki." Kata Akashi, memperjelas bahwa ancamannya benar-benar serius.

.

.

.

Senin yang menyusahkan kembali, pemandangan pagi ini masih sama seperti pagi sebelumnya. Udara sejuk berhembus pelan dan siswa-siswa memenuhi sepanjang jalan menuju SMP Teiko. Sesekali angin nakal meniup rok hingga terdengar pekikan kecil siswi-siswi yang terkejut sambil menahan rok mereka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Ucap Kuroko sambil menepuk punggung dua orang pria berambut biru dan kuning di depannya hingga mereka terlonjak kaget.

"Kuroko-cchi!" Sambut si kuning Kise dengan heboh.

"Berisik, Kise-kun." Protes Kuroko.

"Sejak kapan kau datang? Kau selalu saja membuatku terkejut." Kata Aomine.

"Aku sudah memanggil kalian sejak tadi, tapi kalian tidak menengok juga." Jelas Kuroko.

Seperti biasa, mereka akan berjalan beriringan sampai mereka memasuki kelas masing-masing. Tapi, hari ini rasanya agak kurang karena mereka yang biasanya berjalan berenam seperti anggota boyband kali ini hanya jalan bertiga. Hal ini dikarenakan tiga orang lainnya datang lebih pagi, Murasakibara mengaku datang pagi karena belum mengerjakan PR, lalu Midorima dapat tugas piket pagi, sedangkan Akashi tentu saja menghindari bertemu dengan teman-temannya karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa ia beritahukan pada mereka.

"Belakangan ini Akashi-cchi pergi duluan, kenapa ya?" Tanya Kise.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Sahut Aomine.

"Hee? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Kise lagi.

"Karena kau cerewet dan mengganggu, Kise-kun." Kali ini Kuroko yang menjawab.

Kise pun mewek, "Kalian jahat-ssu!" Katanya. Kuroko dan Aomine mengabaikan. "Oh iya, kemarin aku lewat di depan cafe langganan Kuroko-cchi, lalu melihat sepupu Akashi-cchi. Dia mirip sekali dengan Akashi-cchi." Kata Kise setelah tangisnya mereda.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Awalnya aku mengira itu Akashi-kun yang sedang crossdressing." Kuroko yang polos ikut menanggapi.

Aomine yang mengetahui sesuatu pasti sudah memecahkan tawanya kalau ia tidak ingat ancaman Akashi. Pemuda ganguro itu memilih untuk diam saja.

"Tidak mungkin Akashi-cchi seperti itu." Kata Kise lalu tertawa. "Kalau menurut Aomine-cchi bagaimana?"

"Hah? Oh, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan. Aku tidak suka gadis pettanko." Jawab Aomine. "Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan Akashi lagi."

"Iya juga, ya. Kalau kita ketahuan menggosip tentang dia, bisa-bisa latihan kita ditambah." Kata Kise dan dibalas anggukan dari Kuroko.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah berakhir, seperti biasanya tim basket akan datang ke gym untuk melakukan latihan rutin. Tidak seperti biasanya, Akashi datang paling terakhir dan mendapati seluruh anak buahnya sudah ada disana, melakukan pemanasan sambil menunggu kedatangannya. Ya, Akashi memang sempat ketiduran di kelasnya saat pelajaran terakhir, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan datang terakhir.

"Kau datang agak lama, Akashi." Ujar Midorima sambil melempar bola oranye ke dalam ring.

"Maaf, aku tertidur sebentar tadi." Jawab Akashi apa adanya. Akashi meletakkan tasnya dan saat itulah Kuroko menghampirinya.

"Akashi-kun, kau kelihatannya kurang sehat. Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

Agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Kuroko, tapi Akashi tetap menjawab dengan nada cuek seperti biasanya. "Tidak, aku cuma lelah. Ayo cepat mulai."

Merekapun memulai latihannya. Decit-decit sepatu dan debaman bola kembali terdengar. Kali ini Aomine menguasai bola dan seketika pria itu memasukkan bola yang di bawanya ke dalam ring.

"Lihatlah Aomine-cchi, aku akan membalasmu!" Seru Kise yang kesal karena lagi-lagi ia dilampaui Aomine.

"Coba saja!" Sahut Aomine dan tak lama kemudian terdengar sesuatu menubruk lantai, tepat di dekatnya. "Tetsu!" Ia terkejut mendapati pria kecil berambut biru langit itu mencium lantai gym.

"Sakit." Katanya sambil berusaha duduk.

"Maaf, apakah aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakimu? Kau tidak...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Akashi tiba-tiba menyela Aomine. Ia menoleh ke arah sepatu Kuroko. "Sepatumu, bagian bawahnya sudah agak licin. Berapa ukurannya? akan kubelikan yang baru."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun. Aku akan sementara memakainya sampai bisa membeli yang baru."

"Tapi kalau kau menggunakan sepatu itu, kau akan tergelincir lagi. Beruntung hari ini kau tidak terluka, tapi kalau suatu hari kau tidak beruntung...

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Akashi-kun. Mungkin aku akan bekerja sambilan agar uangnya lebih cepat terkumpul." Tolak Kuroko lagi.

"Baiklah, kapan kau butuh pekerjaan itu?" tanya Akashi.

"Kalau bisa secepatnya, aku tidak bisa menunda latihan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba meminta tempat kerjaku err... maksudnya tempat kerja sepupuku untuk menerimamu."

"Tapi, bukannya itu maid cafe, ya? Cafe langganan Kuroko, kan?" Kise menyahut.

Ah iya, sudah terbiasa menjadi maid sampai Akashi sendiri lupa kalau selama ini ia ber-crossdressing. "Ehm... baiklah aku akan meminta pemiliknya untuk menerimamu sebagai pelayan pria."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan."

"Kalau begitu coba datang saja dulu." Kata Akashi.

.

.

.

Kuroko pulang bersama Akashi karena pria itu bermaksud untuk membawanya ke maid cafe tempat ia bekerja sekaligus menumpang hidup. Sudah hampir setengah perjalanan, tapi tak satupun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Ano...

Sekalinya bicara, mereka memulainya bersamaan dan seketika mereka kembali gugup dan tidak bicara.

"Kau duluan, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko.

"Tidak, kau saja dulu."

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun kau selalu datang pagi sekarang. Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menelan ludah, tak menyangka hal yang paling tidak ingin ia bahas justru dipertanyakan oleh makhluk mungil di sampingnya ini. "Y...ya, memangnya salah?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi rasanya tidak biasa kalau tidak ada Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersentak, ia langsung mengangkat tangan dan menutupi wajahnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terlalu senang. Dengan berkata seperti itu, bukan berarti Kuroko menganggapnya spesial. Ia pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika anggota kisedai lainnya melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tadi ingin bilang apa, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak jadi."

Akashi dan Kuroko sampai di depan cafe dan terkejut melihat betapa ramainya maid cafe kecil itu. Tidak melihat adanya peluang untuk menerobos masuk, Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk masuk melewati pintu belakang yang terhubung dengan dapur.

"Akashi-kun!" Sambut si cucu pemilik cafe. "Eh? Ada Kuroko-san juga."

"Ya, aku ingin bertanya." Ujar Akashi sambil memasang wajah yang seolah berkata 'jangan bilang pada Tetsuya kalau aku bekerja disini dan crossdressing' pada gadis itu. Beruntung gadis itu cukup pintar untuk membaca raut muka. "Bisa kau mempekerjakan Kuroko untuk sementara waktu?"

"Ah, ide bagus. Aku rasa Kuroko-san sangat imut, jadi kalau dia...

"Menjadi pelayan pria."

Gadis pemilik cafe itu menghela napas. "Tidak bisa, ini maid cafe bukan butler cafe."

"Kalau begitu tidak apa, tidak usah dipaksakan."

"Tunggu dulu, bisakah kau crossdressing? Sekali ini saja. Cafe ini ramai sekali karena ada diskon. Kami kewalahan melayani pengunjung. Ya, ya, ya?" Pinta gadis itu dengan nada dan raut sangat memohon.

Kuroko membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. "Tidak, terima kasih...

"Akan kubayar, ah akan kuberi bonus! Bagaimana?"

Kuroko diam dan terlihat mempertimbangkan. Kalau ia pulang ke rumah sekarang, ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Tapi kalau memanfaatkan waktunya yang luang ini untuk bekerja, ia bisa mendapat uang tambahan untuk membeli sepatu. Kalaupun ia harus crossdressing, tidak akan ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya kecuali Akashi dan orang-orang yang bekerja di cafe itu. Akhirnya, karena butuh uang, sangat butuh uang, Kuroko dengan tegas menjawab.

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya."

Dan berhasil membuat mata Akashi Seijuurou membulat penuh.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lagi dan lagi, apdetnya lama. Moushiwake arimasen (_ _). Semua komentar udah dibacain huhu, makasih banget reviewnyaaaa, follownya, favenya. Huhuhu arigatou gozaimashita. untuk chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mohon saran, komentar, dan lain-lainnya di kotan yang di bawah itu ya, soalnya jujur aja kayaknya chapter yang ini agak mengecewakan huhu, aku tidak pede-ssu. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya... (emotcium).<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 :His New Life is Uncomfortable

**Captain wa Maid-sama!**

Captain is a Maid!

**by nanodayo-san**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.**

**Terinspirasi dari **_**Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_**]**

**Chapter : 5/?**

**Warning : slight shonen ai, typo, rawan OOC, AU, bad fic, CrossdressAkashi, humor yang garing, bahasa yang aneh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_His new life is uncomfortable_

* * *

><p>Sialan.<p>

Kata itu terus saja meluncur dari bibir Akashi dengan volume pelan. Di depan matanya, sekarang Kuroko tengah menggunakan seragam yang serupa dengannya dilengkapi dengan wig berwarna hitam yang terurai sepanjang punggungnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan kulitnya yang seputih salju mendukung penampilannya malam ini, ditambah lagi pipinya yang merona merah menahan malu menambah presentase kemanisannya.

Walaupun begitu, Akashi sungguh merasa bersalah mengajak anak itu kemari.

"Akashi-san?" Panggilan itu mengalihkan mata Akashi yang sejak tadi mengekor Kuroko, mengawasi anak itu dari jauh. "Bisa antarkan pesanan ini? Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

Meski mengesah, Akashi tetap menerima nampan yang diserahkan si cucu pemilik cafe dan mengantarnya ke meja pelanggan. Ketika ingin kembali ke dapur, kebetulan ia berpapasan dengan Kuroko.

"Akashi Seiko-san, aku tidak melihat Akashi-kun sejak tadi. Apakah ia pulang duluan?" Tanyanya.

Akashi menelan ludahnya, pikirannya secara spontan berputar mencari jawaban paling tepat yang bisa ia lontarkan pada Kuroko. "Ti...tidak mungkin ia pulang duluan. Etto...sebenarnya tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggumu di tempat lain. Ia pasti akan datang lagi nanti." Katanya dan berhasil membuat Kuroko percaya dengan bualannya.

"Baiklah, aku antar ini dulu." Katanya sambil mengangkat sedikit nampan yang dibawanya.

Mata Akashi kembali mengekor kemanapun Kuroko melangkah. Ya ampun, tidakkah ia terlalu overprotektif?

"Kuroko-san manis sekali, ya?" cetus si cucu pemilik cafe yang entah kapan sudah kembali.

"Biasa saja." Respon Akashi singkat.

"Haaaah, kau ini tidak pernah mau mengaku, Akashi-san." Sial, gadis ini berani sekali. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Akashi yang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya. "Kalau Kuroko-san tidak manis, tidak mungkin orang-orang yang disana itu menahannya pergi."

Mendengar perkataan si gadis, Akashi refleks kembali memperhatikan Kuroko. Baru sebentar saja ia mengalihkan pandangan, tapi orang-orang genit itu sudah mulai bertindak. Tanpa menghiraukan si gadis lagi, Akashi mengambil langkah mendekati Kuroko dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakit, Seiko-san." Rintih Kuroko tapi sama sekali tidak didengar Akashi.

"Dengar, saat ini dia sedang sibuk, jadi jangan mengganggu pekerjaannya." Kata Akashi, matanya yang mematikan berhasil membuat orang-orang yang menggoda Kuroko tadi membatu. Akashi tak mau peduli mereka atau beberapa orang yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Yang ada di pikirannya cuma satu, yaitu membuat Kuroko yang tidak bisa apa-apa ini menjauh dari orang-orang usil itu.

"Terima kasih, Seiko-san." Ucapnya.

Akashi merasakan pipinya menghangat, ia tidak percaya telah secara refleks melakukan hal itu. "Tidak masalah. Dan tolong jangan panggil Seiko-san, aku kurang terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu olehmu."

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. Dipanggil seperti itu olehnya? Bukannya ini pertama kali mereka saling memanggil nama? "Ano, maaf aku tidak sopan memanggilmu Seiko-san. Tapi, rasanya aneh jika memanggilmu Akashi." Kuroko menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku biasa menggunakan nama itu untuk memanggil Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi agak tersentak. Bolehkah Akashi berpikir itu merupakan tindakan spesial dari Kuroko Tetsuya? Tidak, tidak, mana mungkin itu benar. Ia pasti hanya tidak mau kagok antara Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seiko, ya walaupun kenyataannya mereka adalah orang yang sama.

.

.

.

Kuroko cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang ganti ketika Akashi memanggilnya untuk tidak membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sejak si cucu pemilik cafe menyuruhnya untuk ganti baju, ia tidak melihat lagi kemana Akashi Seiko pergi. Gadis itu seolah menghilang berteleportasi entah kemana.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini, Kuroko-san." Gadis cucu pemilik toko membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, menunjukkan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih atas 'pengorbanan' Kuroko hari ini. Ia mengulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. "Ini, mohon terimalah." Katanya.

Kuroko menerima amplop tersebut lalu mengintip isinya. Ternyata, upah yang baru saja ia terima masih belum cukup untuk membeli sepatu baru. Ya, setidaknya lumayan untuk menambah tabungannya. "Terima kasih. Aku akan langsung pamit."

"Eh? Padahal aku ingin mengajak makan malam dulu." Kata gadis itu. "Kalau begitu terima ini, untuk dimakan di jalan." Gadis itu memberikan sebungkus roti pada Kuroko dan Kuroko menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Akashi.

Mereka keluar dari cafe tersebut lalu berjalan beriringan. Suasana malam perkotaan yang ramai. Lampu-lampu penerang jalan yang berdiri di pinggir trotoar berpendar melawan pekat malam.

"Kau dan Seiko-san, mempunyai banyak kemiripan." Kata Kuroko memulai obrolan. "Kelihatannya kalian mempunyai sifat yang mirip."

Akashi tidak langsung menanggapi. Ia mulai waspada, jangan-jangan Kuroko sudah mulai mencurigainya. "Benarkah?" Akashi berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan. "Wajah kalian juga mirip. Sangat jarang orang bisa semirip itu dengan sepupunya."

"Mungkin karena dia adalah anak dari saudara kembar ayahku." Jawabnya asal, ia sudah mulai frustasi mencari alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Jadi ayahmu punya saudara kembar."

Akashi mendengus, "Bisakah jangan membicarakan hal ini?" Protes Akashi dan akhirnya Kuroko menghentikan topik tersebut. Namun, alih-alih mencari bahan pembicaraan yang lain mereka justru saling terdiam layaknya orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

Lampu hijau pejalan kaki menyala. Tetapi baru saja akan mengambil langkah, sebuah motor tiba-tiba saja melaju cepat tepat di depan Kuroko. Beruntung Akashi dengan sigap menarik pergelangan tangannya, sehingga ia tidak tertabrak.

"Dasar idiot, mengambil kesempatan selagi penyeberang belum lewat." Umpat Akashi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akashi, dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Seketika ia melepaskannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kuroko singkat. Kuroko melirik tangan Akashi yang baru saja melepas pergelangan tangannya, rasanya sentuhan tangan itu tidak begitu asing.

"Ayo, cepat." Ajak Akashi dan berjalan mendahului Kuroko. Tapi, pria berambut merah itu kembali menghentikan langkah ketika tiba-tiba saja Kuroko meraih tangannya.

"Cepat, Akashi-kun." Katanya tanpa peduli bahwa teman berjalannya sekarang setengah mati terkejut karena tindakannya tersebut.

Kuroko tetap berjalan sambil menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Akashi, kepalanya sibuk berpikir, mengingat-ingat dimana dan kapan ia pernah merasakan hangat tangan yang sama. Bahkan, semakin ia berpikir keras, genggaman tangannya pun semakin erat dan tanpa ia ketahui membuat otak Akashi enggan berpikir jernih.

Akashi yang kehilangan akal pun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kuroko. "Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai rumahmu. Kurasa sudah cukup mengantarmu sampai sini."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

"Hn."

Akashi membalikkan punggungnya dan bergegas pergi, begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang mulai mengambil langkah yang berlawanan. Tetapi, saat itulah teka-teki kusut yang memenuhi kepala Kuroko perlahan terurai. Ya, ia ingat siapa yang memiliki sentuhan seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

Namun, saat Kuroko berbalik dan hendak menanyakannya, punggung Akashi sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Akashi sambil membuka pintu cafe, tampaklah disana sang cucu pemilik cafe yang sibuk membersihkan meja.

Gadis itu menoleh. "Okaeri. Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Cepat bantu aku!" Katanya.

"Tch, siapa dia berani memerintahku?" Batinnya, tak tahu diri bahwa ia hanyalah seorang _freeloader._ Namun, karena sudah sadar bahwa dia cuma menumpang dengan senang hati ia menerima lap yang menganggur di atas etalase dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan meja-meja.

"Kau benar-benar menutupi identitasmu ya?" sang gadis membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Jadi yang tahu cuma pemuda hitam yang tempo hari kemari. Kau tidak takut ia membongkarnya?"

"Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan membunuh dia juga orang yang sudah diberi tahu olehnya." Jawab Akashi.

Sang gadis bergidik ngeri. "Uwaah, menakutkan." Gadis itu kemudian duduk di kursi dan menopangkan dagunya di atas meja yang baru saja dibersihkannya. "Tapi, kalau ada orang yang mengetahui identitasmu tanpa diberitahu si hitam itu bagaimana? Kau masih berniat membunuhnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Gadis itu bersiul. "Kau benar-benar seorang yandere, Akashi-kun." Katanya lantas menyeringai. "Tapi kalau orang itu Kuroko-san bagaimana?"

Akashi sempat terdiam, tampak berpikir. Agaknya, pria itu menanggapi dengan serius pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah gurauan yang dibuat si cucu pemilik cafe untuk menggodanya. "Tidak ada pengecualian." Jawabnya dingin.

"Eh? Kukira kau menyukai Kuroko-san." Ucapannya barusan seketika mendapat hadiah picingan tajam mata Akashi yang menyeramkan, ketika itu juga ia bangkit. "Nenek, aku ingin makan omurice!" Serunya dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

Akashi mengesah. Situasi yang sulit dan menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Hari kemarin berganti hari ini. Kembali sekolah dimulai. Kuroko hampir sampai gerbang ketika melihat Akashi datang memasuki kawasan sekolah. Hari ini ia sengaja datang pagi dan sengaja ingin berpapasan dengan Akashi, hanya saat inilah satu-satunya waktu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bicara berdua dengan Akashi, mengingat kaptennya yang tampak sibuk beberapa hari ini. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kuroko langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun." Sapa Kuroko begitu sampai dan membuat Akashi terkejut.

Akashi gagal menghidar dari Kuroko pagi ini. "Ohayou, Tetsuya." Balas Akashi.

"Kau tidak dengan supirmu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Masih pagi dan kurasa lebih baik berjalan kaki kemari sambil sedikit berolahraga." Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. "Hari ini kau ingin mencari kerja paruh waktu dimana?"

Kuroko sejenak berpikir. "Aku baru ingat Murasakibara-kun punya toko kue. Mungkin aku akan bertanya padanya nanti."

"Souka, biar aku yang bicara padanya nanti. Ia pasti akan menurut kalau aku yang memerintahnya."

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun, kau banyak membantu." Kata Kuroko. "Omong-omong sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Akashi-kun."

Akashi terdiam, tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang ingin Kuroko tanyakan, tapi nihil ia terlalu takut. Ya, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya ia takut pada suatu hal.

Tanpa menunggu sahutan Akashi, Kuroko langsung melanjutkan. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada sepupumu."

"S...Seiko?" Akashi merasakan napasnya tercekat.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ada banyak hal yang membuatku penasaran." Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba sang kapten berhenti dan menatap lurus mata Akashi. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku terus berpikir bahwa kau dan Seiko-san adalah orang yang sama."

Tidak ada manusia hidup yang tidak bernapas. Tapi percaya atau tidak, saat ini Akashi lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Tidak, terlalu cepat untuk mengakuinya sekarang. Apalagi di depan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia harus mencari cara untuk menutupinya.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Humhum, rasanya cepet banget chapter-nya. Minna, miracle of holiday akhirnya update lagi setelah beberapa hari yang lalu update *gapenting* arigatou gozaimasu buat review, komentar, saran, dsb. Huhu, sekarang mohon bantuannya buat ngisi kotak yang di bawah itu lagi ya. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya... :D<p> 


End file.
